


Communion

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: ladiesbingo, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, F/F, Femslash February, Future Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season/Series 04, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Ruby rejoint Lilith alors que celle-ci se prépare à mourir.





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Eric Kripke  
>  **Prompt** : Pour le ladiesbingo : Give us today our daily bread.  
>  **Note** : Écrit en moins d'une heure sur un couple que j'affectionne énormément. Bonne lecture. :)

Ruby foula le sol de la chapelle d’un pas presque révérencieux.

Lilith l'y attendait déjà, le corps qu'elle possédait engoncé non sans mal dans une robe de nuit blanche et virginale. Son accoutrement donnait aux vitraux détruits du _Saint Mary Covent_ une touche de mauvais goût extrêmement prononcé auquel Ruby ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un ricanement surpris. Une jeune femme blonde en robe de nuit blanche, perdue dans les ruines d'un couvent jadis bâti au nom de la Vierge ? L'humour de sa souveraine était sans pareil.

— Toute cette attention gaspillée, ma reine, se lamenta le démon, mi-moqueuse mi-attendrie.

— C'est mon lever de rideau, répliqua cette dernière d'un ton douceâtre. Il est d'autant plus juste que j'en profite pour rire une dernière fois au nez de nos amis célestes, avant que ma révérence ne soit tirée pour de bon.

Ruby fixa ses pieds, toute envie de plaisanter envolée. Sous elle, le sol de pierre semblait froid et impénétrable - personne n'aurait été en mesure de deviner ce qui se cachait sous le marbre de cette chapelle minuscule.

— C'est là qu'Il... ? commença-t-elle avant de se taire. L'énormité de ce qui allait bientôt se jouer dans les ruines de cet édifice sans prétention lui était encore étrangère, comme distante. Dans quelques heures à peine, les dernières étapes d'un plan mis en place des millénaires auparavant prendraient forme et enfin, enfin, leur Père à tous serait libre des verrous qui l'avaient condamné à une éternité de souffrance et de solitude.

Dans quelques heures à peine, Lilith serait morte - de la main à laquelle elle devrait jurer allégeance.

— C'est là, répondit le premier démon, très simplement.

Elle ne semblait pas perturbée outre mesure par la perspective de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aux mains trempées de sang de Sam Winchester. La mine de la jeune femme qu'elle possédait affichait un air grave mais déterminé, digne de la couronne qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre à son légitime propriétaire. Ruby sentit une bouffée d'admiration révoltée naître dans la poitrine figée de son hôte : comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi mesurée face à la cruauté de son propre destin ? Face à l'inanité de son existence dont seule la fin pouvait permettre leur libération ?

— Le faut-il vraiment ? marmonna le démon aux yeux noirs avant de détourner le regard, consciente du blasphème qu'elle venait de commettre.

Lilith fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour punir sa disciple.

— Je vais mettre cette remarque sur le compte de l'euphorie approchante, sermonna-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. N'oublie pas ce pour quoi nous avons œuvré depuis des siècles. Il est primordial de ne pas nous dissiper en effusions malvenues.

Le retour tant attendu de Lucifer, oui. La Terre Promise. Le Jardin d'Eden enfin rendu aux âmes damnées, quand tout serait fini, que Lucifer aurait vaincu l'archange Michael et que la terre soit finalement abreuvée du sang de tous les déchus.

Ruby n'en voulait plus de ce Paradis pourtant à portée de main, n'en avait même jamais voulu. Elle avait trouvé sa propre cocagne dans les bras de sa tourmenteuse et amante, avait juré de la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, avait prostitué corps et âme par conviction pour le démon qui l'avait conquise et modelée à travers les âges et les tortures infernales. Lorsque Lilith était venue la trouver, à l'insu de tous les autres démons, lorsqu'elle avait avoué vouloir lui confier la plus importante des missions - corrompre l'hôte promis de Lucifer, le faire tomber dans les limbes auxquelles il avait renoncé malgré son droit divin - Ruby n'avait pas hésité un seul instant.

Le simple fait d'être choisie était une récompense suffisante.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé avant d'apprendre quel serait le prix à payer.

— Je n'oublie pas, maîtresse, murmura Ruby, son regard toujours penché sur le sol. Ce dernier semblait presque la narguer.

Lilith se fendit d'un soupir et la rejoignit d'un pas gracieux. Ses doigts fins et délicats se posèrent sur son menton, relevant le visage du démon jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent. Blanc contre noir se dévisagèrent un instant, trahissant une complicité que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Une intimité que beaucoup leur enviaient, sans même en avoir conscience.

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre ce genre de faiblesse, ma précieuse disciple. Nous ne pouvons pas flancher si près du but.

— Je sais.

Leurs souffles inexistants se mêlèrent le temps d'un instant. Leurs lèvres se joignirent puis s'éloignèrent, leur froideur réchauffée l'espace d'une seconde par la friction d'une peau étrangère. Pendant ce moment volé, tout autour d'elles sembla disparaître - la robe de nuit blanche, le sol en marbre sous lequel la porte de la Cage se dissimulait depuis des siècles, les murs vandalisés du _Saint Mary Covent_... Il n'existait plus que Lilith et Ruby, deux âmes que le destin avait jugé bon de damner d'un même geste.

Fidèle au destin qui avait été décidé pour elle, Lilith fut la première à se détourner de leur étreinte secrète.

— Tous les autres sceaux qui retenaient Lucifer prisonnier ont été détruits, fit-il en écartant les bras, telle une figure christique. Dans quelques heures, le dernier sceau ne sera plus et Notre Père pourra de nouveau marcher sur la Terre qui nous revient de droit, Ruby. Plus que tout le reste, il est primordial de réussir...

— Je sais tout cela ! la coupa Ruby, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe. J'aurais juste voulu...

Le démon se tut de nouveau, honteuse de son admission. Il y avait quelque chose d'outrancier dans sa demande tacite, une exigence indigne que ni elle ni Lilith n'aurait accepté d'entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Demander davantage de temps alors qu'elles avaient défié leur propre mort ou une rédemption qui ne viendrait jamais était une pure et simple perte de temps dont elles étaient douloureusement conscientes - et pourtant, et pourtant...

Ruby aurait voulu tout cela et bien plus encore. Elle aurait volontiers échangé toutes les terres promises du monde contre une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, une dernière nuit oubliée du monde.

Lilith se pressa contre elle, sa chemise de nuit enlaçant comme un linceul la noirceur de l'âme de sa disciple.

— Je sais, mon joyau, avoua la blonde entre deux battements de cœur morts. Je l'aurais souhaité, moi aussi.

Ruby expira longuement, inhumant l'odeur de chair en décomposition et de rouille qui parfumait la pièce. S'abreuvant de la présence de Lilith, comme pour se donner le courage d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Bientôt, les sentiments parasites qui lui nouaient l'estomac n'aurait plus la moindre importance. Bientôt, sa dernière tâche serait accomplie et Ruby entrerait dans le Royaume des Cieux, la tête haute et le cœur en pièces.

— Tu sais quoi faire, lui intima son aînée en la fixant une dernière fois. Rends-moi fière.

Ruby hocha la tête et tourna les talons, refoulant les larmes qui voilaient l'ébène de ses yeux. Sur ses lèvres encore tièdes de leur baiser échangé, une prière se délia, chutant pour rejoindre la Cage qui grondait sous leurs pieds.

 _Notre Père qui vivez sous Terre,_ disait-elle, _donnez-moi le courage de la regarder mourir._


End file.
